


My dearest love, I'm not done yet

by gilleboll



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: “I look stupid.”“Really? I think you look hot.” Magnus smiled over Alec’s shoulder as they both regarded Alec’s reflection.“Stupid,” Alec said firmly. “I mean, why would anyone wear something like these?” He fiddled with one of the straps keeping a pair of angel wings attached to his back.“It’s Halloween, Alexander. That’s why,” Magnus said, reaching to undo the top two buttons of Alec’s white shirt. “And in your case, because this look on you isn’tnotdoing it for me.”





	My dearest love, I'm not done yet

**Author's Note:**

> (Title and prompt from Hozier's "In The Woods Somewhere")

“I look stupid.”

“Really? I think you look hot.” Magnus smiled over Alec’s shoulder as they both regarded Alec’s reflection. 

“Stupid,” Alec said firmly. “I mean, why would anyone wear something like _ these? _” He fiddled with one of the straps keeping a pair of angel wings attached to his back. 

“It’s Halloween, Alexander. That’s why,” Magnus said, reaching to undo the top two buttons of Alec’s white shirt. “And in your case, because this look on you isn’t _ not _ doing it for me.”

Alec put his face in his hands with a sigh, but Magnus was sure he saw a smile creeping across his lips. 

“Come on,” Magnus said as he clasped his hands over Alec’s stomach and leaned in to rest his chin on his shoulder. “If you look stupid, then I look stupid too.”

He eyed them both in the mirror; Alec in all white, himself in all black. Angel and demon. Yes, Magnus was fully aware of what a cliché that was, but he thought it was funny. Sue him. Alec looked up to give him an incredulous look.

“Please. You look great in everything,” he said.

“Who says that doesn’t apply to you too?” Magnus asked. 

“I do!” 

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Darling. I don’t think you own a single shirt that isn’t permanently stained or coming apart at the seams, and I still think you’re the best-looking person in the room at any given time. It applies.” He placed a kiss on Alec’s jaw. Nothing too titillating, but maybe a little too lingering to be one hundred percent chaste. When Alec leaned in to it, Magnus pulled away. 

“Tease,” Alec said, and Magnus grinned. He placed two fingers under Alec’s chin and brought their lips together. 

Magnus’s fingers brushed along Alec’s jawline as he moved to cup Alec’s cheek in his hand. He thought he felt Alec shiver under the touch. Magnus smiled against Alec’s mouth before moving to kiss a path across his cheek, down toward his neck. His teeth grazed the skin over the hinge of Alec’s jaw, and he relished in the way Alec’s breath hitched. That sweet little gasping sound was always one of Magnus’s favorites. He gave Alec’s neck a less than innocent kiss, and then another one just underneath that first spot. Alec’s fingers burrowed themselves into Magnus’s hair, perhaps a bit less gently than usual. Not that either of them seemed to mind. The hand Magnus still had on Alec’s stomach pressed firmly against the flat muscle, trying to bring Alec’s body closer to Magnus’s. 

”God, I love you,” he mumbled into the crook of Alec’s neck. He felt the weight of Alec’s head as it rested against his, and he heard Alec huff out a breathy laugh. That was another favorite sound — if not _ the _ favorite. Magnus’s thumb followed the smooth line of Alec’s exposed throat as his hand traveled from his face down to his collar. He fingered at the fabric, blindly searching for a way to bare more skin to press his lips to. Just this wasn’t enough.

Right when Magnus’s fingers finally found the buttons of Alec’s shirt, the sound of someone ringing the buzzer brought him unpleasantly back to the real world. No neighborhood was ever safe from trick-or-treaters, it seemed. And they always had the worst timing. But tradition was tradition, and Magnus did not want some New York City brats playing unfunny pranks on him or his house, so it was probably best to make sure they got their candy. Alec made a small sound of protest when Magnus lifted his head. 

”Don’t worry,” he said, giving Alec a quick kiss on the cheek and a rakish smile, “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” 

Then he slipped out of the room to answer the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i hope you liked this despite it just being my excuse to write self-indulgent making out! i always appreciate any kudos and comments!<3
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/gilleboll)


End file.
